


[podfic] Walking Away by sdlucly

by churkey



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather smirks. "Oh, but he might let his boyfriend do his fighting for him. I hear they are close."</p><p>What happens when Volchok takes Seth instead of Marissa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Walking Away by sdlucly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575117) by [sdlucly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdlucly/pseuds/sdlucly). 



Okay. So. This is my first podfic reading a story by one of my *all time* favourite fic writers: sdlucly.

Seriously.

You don't even know. Ryan/Seth is one of my OTPs just because of this writer. I *love* their stories. A lot. I super appreciate the pleasure and honour of being allowed to record this!

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/oc-walking_away.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/oc-walking_away.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 

 


End file.
